


Surprise

by spazzgirl



Series: Romanogers CACWCD [11]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: CACWCD prompt 11: why did you scream like that?, F/M, Romanogers Captain America Civil War CountDown, Steve gets a little too excited, cacwcd, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he blushed, not believing that sound came from him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

** Surprise **

**I am finally free of finals and can finally concentrate on my writing.**

**Anyways this one-shot is going to be like extremely short**

**Summary:** _he blushed, not believing that sound came from him_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!!**

_Prompt 11: “Why did you scream like that?”_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

There was a loud, piercing, girlish scream that echoed through the communal living room.

All eyes fell upon the person who let out that scream. Steve was covering his mouth and his face total beet red. Nat was also covering her mouth as she tried to hold back the laughter she wanted to let go the moment her husband was screaming like a total fangirl.

“Holy crap did Cap just scream like a girl,” Clint asked perched on one of the couches.

“It seems that the good captain did have vocals like a girl,” Thor also commented.

Tony fell on the floor, bursting into laughter. “AHAHAHAHA CAPSICLE SCREAMING LIKE A GIRL?!!” He was pounding on the floor. “JARVIS TELL ME YOU GOT THAT ON VIDEO.”

“Affirmative sir, the video is safely stored.”

Nat glared at the genius. “Tony, if you value your life, you _will_ delete that video.”

Finally composing himself, the billionaire leaned on the couch. “Why should I? I mean think about it, we could make billions just by showing a video of Cap screaming like a girl.”

“ _Tony_ ,” this time, her green eyes were glaring a hole deep into his soul.

Feeling like he was dying on the inside, he nodded. “Alright I will, just let me watch it one more time.”

“Fine, but then you delete it, got it?”

“Yes ma’am,” he gave her a mock salute.

The elevator opened, revealing Bruce. “I heard someone screaming,” he looked at Nat, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she responded back.

“Are you sure, because I thought you were screaming.”

Clint snickered and answered, “Oh that wasn’t Nat, the culprit is the man still blushing.”

Bruce focused his attention on Steve, who was still blushing, and raised a brow. “Steve was that you screaming?” The super soldier gave a nod. “Why did you scream like that?”

Noticing her husband wasn’t responding, Nat shook her head and answered for him. “Because I told him that I was pregnant.”

Steve let out another girlish scream and placed both hands on his mouth. Everyone, minus Bruce and Nat, was on the floor laughing their ass off.

“Oh, well then congratulations you two,” the doctor smiled and headed back to the lab.

The master spy sighed and looked at her husband, “Please tell me this isn’t going to be a daily thing every time I tell someone I’m pregnant.”

Steve shook his head, “Sorry, I just got really happy and excited,” he wrapped his arms around her waist, “I just couldn’t contain my excitement.”

The red head smiled at him, “Well you better control yourself.”

“Can’t make any promises of not to get _too_ excited,” he grinned at her.

Tony rolled his eyes, “Oh get a room!”

** END **

**Steve screaming like a girl has always been a funny thing I have ever imagine.**

 


End file.
